Fennika's Monster Bestiary
by dustinhogan83
Summary: For this story were taking a look at many of Fennika's monstrous creations.
1. Into

Dustin: "Hello everyone! Dustin here with my gang."

Kibles: "Hello!"

Gwen: "Hey guys!"

Kevin: "Wassup!"

Nega Dustin: "Hello dear friends."

Ben: "How's it hanging?"

Julie: "Hello everyone."

Ship: "Ship! Ship!"

SparkFlameHero1: "Hello everybody. SparkFlameHero1 aka Sparky comin' at you live and today were here with my brother Fenika."

Fenika: "Salutations dear readers. So what's this all about?"

Dustin: "Good question. I'm these lovely readers here wanted to know all about the various monsters you make."

Fennka: "Really?"

Sparky: "Yeah bro. And also I figure we do a story dedicated to you."

Fenika: "Oh! Well I'm flattered. Though I'm of so sure that some of my creations can be a bit…grotesque."

Kevin: "Meh! I've seen scarier things."

Dustin: "So we decided to do a little bestiary about all of your personal creations.

Fenika: "Oh you mean like a monster encyclopedia?"

Gwen: "Pretty much"

Kevin: "I'm quite curious about what monsters you have myself."

Nega Dustin: "As am I."

Fenika: "Oh very well, I suppose I'll humor our kind audience. But before we get started, fair warning everyone, some details maybe a bit graphic, gorey and might be a little unnerving. So viewer desecration is advised."

Sparky: "Agreed. Most of the information about these creature your about to Lear about are not suitable for a younger audience."

Dustin: "And keep in mind that Fennika may have made these monsters for evil reasons, they are now used for back up for the team."

Gwen: "Even though some are pretty scary to look at."

Kibbles: "Amen to that sisters."

Fenika: "Well not all of them are nightmare fuel. I've recently made some creatures adorable enough to put even puppies and kittens to shame."

Kevin: "Seriously?"

Gwen: "I thought you weren't fan of cute things." composure.

Fennika: "Well I never said that my dear. I do have a soft spot for cute things."

Sparky: "It's true. Whenever he looks at Stitch from Lilo and Stitch he can't help but go start eyed."

Fennika: "Hey. who wouldn't?"

Julie: "I know right?"

Nega Dustin: "I think were getting off track here."

Dustin: "Ah yes. Anyway, next chapter will be the start of the bestiary."

Fennika: "And let us know what you guys think on my precious creations."

Kibbles: "And be nice okay?"

Dustin: "And if you like what you saw then please consider leaving a like and follow."

Sparky: "Until next time everyone."


	2. Monster Entry 1: The Zoid

**Monster Entry 1: Zoid**

Dustin: "Hello, all readers and we are back! We are here in Fenika's laboratory."

Fenika: " Welcome to my place of research everyone."

Kevin: " Whoa! Awesome set up in here. Makes even Nicola Tesla look green in jealousy."

Kibbles: "Maybe even Dr. Frankenstein."

Sparky: " Now for our first monster of of choice, we brought five special guests."

Dustin: " That's right. Five individuals that have first person experience with our first monster in question were about to discuss. May I introduce, my mom and dad, my parents and Ovi." And sure enough, Karen, Taiyou, Erena, Emila and Ovi walked in with Sparky.

Erena: "Oh…hello everyone! What an audience."

Erena: "Wow. Look at all these people."

Ovi: "So what is our first monster entry?"

Sparky: "Well that's why you four are here."

Erena: "Wait. I think I have a god idea what."

Fenika: "That's right my dear. Today we our first monster entry will be about…" A massive television monitor powered up and shoed what appeared to be the a familiar tentacle monster "The Zoid."

Kevin: "Oh those things?"

Karen: "I had a feeling wed talk about that thing."

Sparky: "Sorry guys."

Fenika: "And I'll as Ovi assist me on this since he knows his fare share about the Zoid."

Ovi: "True."

Fenika: Now to begin. The Zoid is a tentacle life form that is mostly known for…ahem…being very promiscuous. For those who read the story Dstin 10's magical family will definitely know what I'm talking about."

Erena: "I still can't believe you made that disgusting thing to begin with." Erena said with a slight glare.

Fenika: "Hey! I said I was sorry since my dads defeat."

Ovi: "Any way…The Zoid basically conquer beings from other worlds. How the Zoid do so is by creating a dimension called the "Reverse World", where they dwell and then capture creatures to study."

Fenika: "The Zoid who understand humans will now escape out of the Reverse World and mutate them! But not just humans, animals as well?"

Kibbles: "What? Why would you make something like this?"

Fenika: "Hey I was in the wrong state of mind back then. But you'll all be glad to know that I am not considering making another of them."

Kevin: "Despite what I've learned so far, I am glad you chose not to."

Fenika: "Yes. Anyway like ants or bees, they rely on a monarch of sorts to lead them. This is called the Zoid Overlord." The TV screen then shows Taiyou in his Zoid overlord form.

Nega Dustin: "But these things do have a weakness right."

Fennika: "Yes. Magic is their Achilles heel. Any kind of magic can do damage but magic from Erena or Emille is the most lethal to them."

Gwen: "So you're saying the magic from me or Kibbles can inflict damage to them?"

Ovi: "Yes. Even Kingdom hearts magic can inflict serious damage. But they also have a bigger weaknes. They simply rely on the Zoid Overlord like ants or bees do to a queen. So to destroy a Zoid infestation, ypu basically have to destroy the Zoid overlord."

Julie: "So they operate on a sort of hive mind."

Fenika: Pretty much so. Now the Zoid come in a large variety of shapes and sizes. They are capable of reproducing with other lifeforms, but there are no female counterparts of the Zoid. And on a side note, infantile Zoid is called a Zoidlings."

Ovi: "They are capable of living in the most harshest of conditions. Such as in the vacuum of space, the heat of the desert, the deepest depths of the ocean or even sub zero temperatures."

Ben: "Hard core man!"

Nega Dustin: "Do they require any sustenance?"

Fenika: "Not at all. Though despite their powers, theybare not immortal. They also have a longer lifespan than humans as they can live up to about 360 years."

Karen: "So does that mean they my husband will outlive us?"

Fenika: "Oh no. He has the average lifespan of a human. But if you two were to…add yet another addition to the family, they would be able to have Zoid powers, but chances of that happening are a bout 50-50."

Erena: "How do you know all this?"

Fenika: "Well, Mr. Honjou here decided to know if there were any side effects about him being part Zoid would have any negative effects, so I decided to do some DNA testing to be sure. Thankfully as my findings show, there were no signs of any negative side effects. Though he does have an increased libido."

Karen: "Well I won't lie, but he is more passionate when were in the mood." Karen said blushing red, as was everyone else present.

Dustin: "Ugh! Mom!"

Kevin: "I did not need to know that!"

Erena and Emilla: "Ka-sama!"

Fenika: "Ahem. Anyway back on topic please."

Ovi: "Their intelligence can vary. Some can be as feral as animals while others have higher brain function."

Sparky: "How intelligent can they be?"

Ovi: "Well an Overlord can be as intelligent as a Galvan and Cerebral crustacean put together."

Ben: "A who and what now?"

Dustin: "Grey Matter and Brainstorm's species. I told you that like a few dozen times now man."

Ben: "Hey I'm of an expert of our aliens like you are."

Fenika: "Ahem!" Ben and Dustin stopped their bickering instantly.

Fenika: "Thank you. Well that should be everything for this monster entry. Anything you like to add Ovi?"

Ovi: "Just this. Never make one of those things ever again!" Ovi said with a glare.

Fenika: "As I said previously, I will never make something like that again. I realised how inhumane those things were. So does anyone have any questions?" Emille raised her hand. "Yes dear Emille?"

Emille: "You said dad has no negative effects about being half zoid right?"

Fenika: "That is correct."

Emille: Do you suppose o could suffer any negative effects? And if I were to have children, would they still have a 50% of gaining Zoid powers?" Everyone was appalled by such a question.

Fenika: "Well to answer both those questions, no. I did a DNA test on you as well when your dad came to me. And while your parents may have a 50% chance of having a child with Zoid powers, you have nothing to worry about in that department. Any child you wish to have will have no signs of any Zoid abilities." Emille sighed in relief.

Dustin: "What made you even ask that sis?"

Emille: "Just curious!"

Fenika: "I see! Well then, anybody else?" Nobody seemed to have a question.

Fenika: "Alright then! So with that out the way let's wrap this up."

Sparky: "And let's thank our guests for honoring this chapter with their presence.

Erena: "Thank you guys."

Ovi: "Always a pleasure."

Sparky: "Well that's all the time for this chapter."

Julie: "And if you like this so far than be sure to give this story a like and follow."

Nega Dustin: "And feel free to give the other stories a read as well.

Dustin: "And as always well see you next time."

Erena and Emille: "Sayōnara!"


	3. Monster Entry 2: Raiders

Monster Entry 2: Smelter

Dustin: "Hello, all readers and welcome back to yet another monster entry."

Fenka: "Salutations worthy friends. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far." Ben, Julie, Gwen, Nega Dustin, Kibbles and Sparky walk in.

Kevin: " So what monster of yours are we discussing today?"

Fenika: "I'm glad you asked Kevin." The giant television above powers up and shows the image of a mannequin like creature with sharp blade-like claws and a single eye on the center of its head, similar to the eye of wdjat from the yu-gi-oh series.

Fenika: "Today we are talking about the Raiders."

Gwen: "Raiders? Why do you call them that?"

Fenika: "Elementary my dear Gwendolyn."

Nega Dustin: "A Sherlock Holmes reference? Seriously?"

Sparky: "You see, due to their diminished physique, they may lack strength, but they are highly fast and agile."

Ben: "How fast are we talking?"

Fenika: "Faster than an Olympic gold metal sprinter of course. Up to about 3,750 miles per hour at best." Everyone, except Sparky went wide eyed.

Nega Dustin: "That fast?"

Dustin: "Wow! Talk about crazy legs."

Fenika: "Yes but that's of all their capable of. You see those blades they have for fingers?" Points to the image of the Raider on the screen.

Kibbles: "Yeah. What about them?"

Fenika: "Those fearsome claws they possess are more than capable of inflicting some nasty cuts. So the sheer speed plus those gnarly blade fingers equal a guaranteed death sentence in the blink of an eye."

Julie: "Geez!"

Ship: "Ship!" Ship said shaking like a leaf.

Nega Dustin: "Talk about walking the razor's edge!"

Dustin: "So basically Edward Scissprhands from hell."

Fenika: "Pretty much so yes."

Ben: "But XLR8 or Fasttrack can pretty much run circles around those things."

Fenika: "Well I wouldn't say that dear friend."

Kevin: "What as you talking about dude?"

Sparky: "That's where their one eye comes in handy." Sparky said as the image on the screen closes in on the raiders sing eye"

Gwen: "Yeesh! Creepy!"

Fenika: "Yes but the eye is not entirely for show."

Dustin: "What?"

Fenika: "You see anything it looks at will instantly be frozen in place, rendering even XLR8 or Fasstrack immobilized. But if the eye is covered or if they lose concentration, then anything under its gaze will be mobile again."

Kevin: "Talk about a sight for sore eyes."

Sparky: "Also, they do occasionally hunt in groups of ten or twenty. One is more of a hassle enough, but a whole group of them would be next to impossible to beat down."

Kibbles: "Christ! I cant even begin to imagine the outcome of a fight light that."

Dustin: "Good thing they're on our side now."

Fenika: "And I should also mention that they do have ranks." The TV screen shows seven different raiders in different colors. One was purple with a sea foam green eye, the second was white with a blue eye, the third was black with a red eye, the fourth was red, the fifth was blue, the sixth was yellow, and the seventy was golden color and had a pharaoh's headdress.

Fenika: "The color variation depends on the ranks. The purple is the Standard Raider, as they are the most common. The white ones are the Major Raiders. These ate more powerful than the Standard Raiders. The black ones are the Minor Raiders. While they may not be as powerful as the Major's, they are still to be powerful than the Standards."

Dustin: "Wait! Why do I get the feeling those thing have some Yu-Gi-Oh! Inspiration?"

Fenika: "Because I essentially based them on the Shadow Games. I even used the exact magic to make the Raiders."

Gwen: "Isn't that a bit risky?"

Fenika: "Yes. Anyway the red colored Raiders are known as Blitzlreig Raiders. These types of raiders are more volatile and aggressive than then the average Raider, plus they posses electrokinesis as they can release up to 1,000 volts of electricity.

Kevin: "What a shock!"

Fenika: "Yes indeed. The blue ones are the Brute Raiders. These types of Raiders have a fair amount of strength unlike other Raiders and are just as aggressive as Blitzkrieg Riders. The Yellow ones are known as the Pyro Raiders. These Raiders mostly use pyrokinesis as their advantage as they can emit flames hot enough to melt steel in minutes."

Julie: "Ouch! That's one nasty burn."

Dustin: "Amen to that sister."

Ben: "And what about the gold one?"

Fenika: "That is the Pharaoh Raider. As their name implies, they're basically the matriarchy for the Raider groups. They not only have the regular powers of the average Raider, but they also have magical abilities, they can even tap into the powerx of the Shadow Realm."

Dustin: "Dude! Seriously?"

Gwen: "Shadow Realm? What is that?"

Sparky: "The Shadow Realm is alleged to be a place of suffering where people could be sent to. The Shadow Realm is regarded as a euphemism for death and other disastrous events."

Kevin: "Yeesh! Hearing all of that definitely give me chills." Kevin shivered.

Fenika: "Well Hogan. You seem to be an expert of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. Can you guess which monsters these Raider ranks are bases on?" Dustin looks at the huge television monitor and clears his throat.

Dustin: "Its painfully obvious. The Standard is the Dark Magician, the Major is Blue-Eyes white Dragon, the Minor is Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the Blitzkrieg is Slider the Sky Dragon, the Brute is Obelisk the Tormentor, the Pyro is The Winged Dragon of Ra, and the Pharaoh is obviously based on Atem aka Yami Yugi." I said as there was a round of applause out of nowhere.

Kevin: "What the…"

Sparky: "Cartoon Physics Kevin! Remember?"

Ben: "How could you tell all that dude?"

Dustin: "I've been collecting cards my whole life. And when you've seen the anime like I have, you're found to be an expert."

Kevin: "Pfft! Nerd! Hahaha!" Gwen elbows him on the rib.

Sparky: Well, is there anymore questions?" Sparky said as a cricket chirped.

Dustin: "I suppose that's it. So I hope you guys enjoyed today's entry."

Sparky: "And with that well see you next time."


End file.
